


Just A Brotherly Act

by RoseWin67 (DaemonRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Incest Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/RoseWin67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean doing it on the couch. Inspired by a gif on tumblr and written for harderdean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Brotherly Act

“Come on, take me baby boy!” Dean groans.

“You want my dick inside you, Dean?” Sam says, casually stroking his hard cock, slick with lube, as he stands in front of his brother who sits on the couch, completely naked, cock standing up hard between spread legs.

“Please.”

Sam pushes Dean back on the couch and climbs onto it, pushing Deans legs further apart to expose his ass and hole.

Sam grins. “You want it so much. You’ve prepared yourself for me, good boy.” He leans down, kisses Dean and then lines up and slides his cock inside.

Dean whines a little and then moans as Sam starts to pound into him.

“Fuck. Sam. Oh, yes.”

That’s the invitation for Sam to pound faster, now moaning too, breath coming in hitches and fast.

“That’s what you want. Your little brother fucking you like this. Fucking your sweet ass.”

Dean almost chokes on his words, hands clawing into the cushions of the couch to get a hold as Sam shoves him further up with every hard thrust, steading himself on the back rest of the couch.

“Yes, God, Sam. Yes.”

“Come on. Come on my dick.”

And Dean does. He comes hard and messy between them. Stroking himself through his orgasm as Sam pounds a couple more times into him before coming inside him too. They remain a couple of minutes like this to come down, Sam half way lying on top of Dean before he slides out and sits down next to him. Dean crawls up into his brothers arms. “There’s nothing better than a good brother fuck.”

Sam can’t argue with that.


End file.
